


Eyes Up Guardian

by Carleen



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Destiny, Destiny Guardians, Destiny Poetry, Destiny video game, F/M, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea came about when I teasingly mentioned to a friend of mine - with whom I play Destiny - that it was just him and me and a bottle of wine sitting on top of Skywatch. He said it sounded like the beginning of a poem. With a nod to Walt Whitman to get me started. I gave it a try and it occurred to me that it doesn't suck. So here you go Guardians, a bit of bad poetry to brighten your day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Up Guardian

Eyes Up Guardian

We two Guardians together drinking  
One too young the other too old  
We share our stories and love of fighting  
And gaze down from Skywatch hold

Below is war and neither side winning  
The wine we stole from some old cellar  
And keeps our stories spinning, spinning  
There is no time, yet we take this shelter

Tomorrow, we rejoin the fight  
One too young the other too old  
Just now the Aurora Borealis holds our sight  
In colors of blue, green, and purple bold

Siberian tundra calls us back  
One too young the other too old  
Each fills the needs the other lacks  
So on we fight through this endless track

Take care Titan you are too young to die  
Be wise old Warlock and stay the path  
But we can jump, make magic and fly  
Cabal, Fallen, Vex, and Hive bow fear our wrath!


End file.
